nathansykesfandomcom-20200215-history
Kiss Me Quick (song)
|released = June 28, 2015 |recorded = 2014 |genre = Pop R&B |length = 3:07 |label = Global Entertainment |writer = Nathan Sykes Ali Tennant Jin Choi Greg Bonnick Hayden Chapman |producer = Jin Choi LDN Noise |album 1 = Unfinished Business |previous = |next = Over and Over Again |next link = Over and Over Again (song) |prevtrack = Good Things Come to Those Who Wait |nexttrack = Money |video = Nathan Sykes - Kiss Me Quick }} "Kiss Me Quick" is a song by English singer Nathan Sykes. The song was released in the United Kingdom on 28 June 2015 as the lead single from his debut studio album Unfinished Business (2016). The song was written by Nathan Sykes, Ali Tennant, Jin Choi, Greg Bonnick and Hayden Chapman. The song peaked at number 14 on the UK Singles Chart and number 19 on the Scottish Singles Chart. The song also peaked at number one on the US Dance Club Songs Chart. Backgroud In an interview with Capital FM, Nathan said, "It just came around, when we were out just outside of London in the countryside, I was working with LDN Noise and we were just chatting about nonsense and I just said, I'm really bad at flirting, honestly. Revealed during his shoot for Schön magazine. "So we wrote a song that can flirt for me, it's as simple as that. "Obviously with the album there are songs that are a lot deeper lyrically and a lot are very personal to me about relationship and things that I've gone through and this was just as simple. We were just laughing and joking about the fact that I can't flirt. So that's what we wrote "Kiss Me Quick" about and it ended up being my debut single." Live performances Sykes performed the song live for the first time on 8 April 2015 at O2 ABC Glasgow. In June 2015, he performed an acoustic version of the song in a special session for Shazam. Music video A music video to accompany the release of "Kiss Me Quick" was first released onto YouTube on 21 May 2015 at a total length of three minutes and eighteen seconds. Talking about the video Nathan said, "I had a very clear vision for the video and worked with Emil to develop the idea. It was important to me to highlight the musicality of the track because "Kiss Me Quick" has such a big, brass sound and I wanted that to be a focus, I'm really happy with the result!". Videos Nathan Sykes - Kiss Me Quick Nathan Sykes - Kiss Me Quick (Jump Smokers Remix) Nathan Sykes - Kiss Me Quick (Live From The Gramercy) Nathan Sykes - Kiss Me Quick (Live From Times Square) Trivia * A remix and instrumental are included in an EP with the same name. * Remixes are included in an extended play. * An acoustic version of the song was released along with "Over and Over Again" acoustic version.iTunes Lyrics References Category:Songs Category:Singles Category:Unfinished Business songs Category:Kiss Me Quick songs